Irish Isle
by pitaqueen
Summary: Read, Learn, and Review PLEASE!
1. This is how I do it

Disclaimer: I don't own Young & the Restless if I did thou... Joshua Morrow and I so would be together lol...  
  
Chapter 1 : This is how I do it....  
  
Okay Newman Family:  
  
Victor and Nikki married  
She's pregnant with his child  
She no longer works for Jack; since she got pregnant she works with Victor  
(The whole Diane and Ashley sperm fight never happened!)  
(Victor never got the vasectomy)  
They are still living on the ranch  
Miguel is still with them although he's dating Ester!  
  
Victoria and Ryan are married  
(He never married psycho Trisha, and she never killed him!)  
They have two boys: Luke – 7 and James – 5  
She is still the head of Brash and Sassy  
Ryan is still Victor and Neil's right hand man  
She too is pregnant  
  
Nick and Sharon are still married  
They still have Cassie and Noah now 12, and 5 respectively  
(Nick never betrayed his father, and Victor never kissed Sharon)  
Nick is working his way up the company ladder just like Victoria had too  
He still is owns Crimson Lights  
Sharon helps out their whenever she can  
  
That's about all we will need to know for now....  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
Dru and Neil are married and both work for Newman  
Lily is 12 and friends with Cassie  
They also have a boy Jake 5  
  
Phyllis and Jack are married  
She still works for Newman  
Jack is dealing with it  
(Diane also never had his son)  
Phyllis has given Jack 3 sons  
Marc – 12  
Brian – 7  
Mitch – 5  
  
(Little Daniel didn't happen)  
  
Danny and Christine are together Paul and Lynn are together Bobby and Gina are together  
  
I think that's it any questions leave them when you review. 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise  
  
The Newman Ranch: Thanksgiving  
  
The whole family and crew had just finished dinner, Miguel and Ester had out done them selves this year.  
  
Victor, Ryan, Nick, and Neil and the boys sat in front of the TV watching the last football game of the day.  
  
The girls were still sitting at the dining room table talking about the latest gossip in Genoa City. Lily and Cassie were sitting in the atrium talking about the cutest boys at school.  
  
"Yes! I knew Quincy could throw the pass! Ha – we Cowboys have it in the bag!" Ryan said.  
  
"Yes! Ha- I think we'll take lunch at Gina's new place!" Neil said.  
  
"Don't worry m'boy. We still have five minutes left, and Brady will pull it out." Victor said.  
  
"Yeah, he better!" Nick said as the phone rang.  
  
In the dining room....  
  
Nikki heard the phone ring and slipped off her earning as she yelled to Miguel, "I've got it. Excuse me ladies, I will be right back." Nikki said as she grabbed the portable phone and sat on the back stairs.  
  
"Hello.."  
  
"Why yes.. I remember..."  
  
"Nicholas?"  
  
"Alright, hold on one second."  
  
Nikki set the phone down and went into the family room, with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Brady throws... touchdown Patriots. All they need is this field goal and the game is over, if not we go to overtime. And Josh Miller gets ready the snap is good and ... IT'S GOOD! Patriots win the game! I bet Jeff Robinson is getting pretty pissed at himself for missing that last field goal. And we will be right back the after the game reports after these words from our sponsors." Madden's voice rang out into the living room.  
  
"Way to go Dad! I think we should have our lunch at the Russian Tea Room?" Nick said as Ryan and Neil paled considerably.  
  
"Ah I think you may be right! My dear what is it?" Victor asked stepping towards Nikki. He had just noticed her in standing in the entryway to the family room.  
  
"Nick, there is a phone call for you. The phone is on the back stairs." Nikki said as Victor led her to the couch and made her sit down.  
  
The girls moved out into the family room to see everyone surrounding Nikki. As Victor tried to figure out what was wrong, Nick took his phone call.  
  
"Hello, this is Nicholas Newman. How can I help you?" Nick said.  
  
"What... wait... are you saying... no... WHAT? I'm on my way." Nick hung up the found and headed into the family room.  
  
Nikki had regained her color by now and was insisting she was fine, just a warm-up Braxton-Hicks contraction. Nick entered poured himself a more the liberal amount of the whiskey which sat in the decanter in the family room.  
The adults watched as he downed the glass and poured another. He downed that too, and poured himself a third when Victoria stepped in.  
  
"Nick, what is going on? Why are you drinking Dad's whiskey, you don't even like the stuff." Victoria said as Nick downed the third glass anyways.  
  
"Girls, why don't you take your brothers and crew upstairs and play for a little while?" Katherine suggested knowing whatever was causing Nick to drink didn't need to be heard by their young ears.  
  
After some grumbling the girls took their brothers upstairs. Along with an escort form Miguel and Ester, who had come in from doing dishes in the midst of the commotion.  
  
"Alright, Nick spit it out. Hunny, what's wrong?" Sharon said as Nick downed his fifth glass.  
After two more glasses, Nick spoke or at least attempted too.  
  
"I have to go to Switzerland. Back to my old boarding school. Brenna dying. Gotta go gas the jet." Nick said as he grabbed his coat and stumbled out the door.  
  
Nikki, Victoria, and Victor sat their stupefied. Brenna was dying. Brenna had been Nick best friend during his years at his boarding school. She was the only reason he had done well, her friendship kept him alive. Then he had left, he came home, fell in love with Sharon and the rest well, was history.  
Sharon, Katherine, Neil, Dru, and Ryan sat there feeling as if they had missed something. Who was Brenna?  
Sharon stared after her husband. She was clueless... (A usual state for her! Okay I don't like her. I'll admit it.)  
  
Victor broke the silence and filled them in on just who Brenna was. Yet little did they know Brenna was more then what they thought.  
  
Several hours later.....  
  
Nick had sobered up on the long plane ride to Switzerland. He walked off the plane entered the car and told the driver to go straight to the hospital. He walked into the hospital, his mind scattered.  
He stopped at the Nurse's desk. "Where is Brenna O'Connor's room?" Nick asked.  
"I'm sorry, I am not allowed to give that information out." The Nurse said.  
  
"I JUST FLEW HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD TO SEE MY BRENNA! WHERE IS SHE?" Nick screamed at the nurse.  
  
Sister Mary-Catherine had been in the waiting room waiting for Nicholas to show up. She couldn't believe that tall stranger was little Nicholas, champion heartbreaker.  
  
"Nicholas, is that you? Come with me, I will take you to Brenna." Sister Mary-Catherine said.  
  
"Sister Mary-Catherine, is that you? Yes it's me Nicholas. Where's Brenna? How is she? What happened?" Nick asked as he gave her a hug before following her down the hall.  
  
"She had a fight with her daughter, and her daughter ran out of the house. She slipped on a patch of ice and slid in front of an oncoming car. She had knocked her self unconscious, and the car was barreling straight for her. Brenna had run out of the house after her, and slowly pushed her daughters body out of the way and she was hit by a car. After she got to the hospital they found out she had breast cancer, which had spread. She asked for you." Sister Mary-Catherine summed up as they reached the door to Brennna's room.  
"She has a daughter? Oh, God! I wish I had kept in contact with her. Who's the father?" Nick asked.  
  
"She has to tell you that. Be quiet she's probably resting." Sister Mary-Catherine said and with that she left.  
  
Nick entered the room. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them no matter how much I wish as said in Chapter 1

A/N : Sorry it took so long to update didn't know anyone was reading it! Glad you like it and will try to update soon.

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Nick walked into the hospital room where Brenna resided. He was surprised at how dark it was and how the lonely lamp at the bedside table gave Brenna a beautiful glow. He went over to the chair by her bed and was surprised to see a girl of about sixteen sleeping half in the chair and half on the bed. He walked around to the other side of the bed and gently caressed Brenna's face with his thumb, as he had when they were going out.

"Mmmm... who's there? Erin is that you?" Brenna called softly.

"No, it's me. Nicholas. I came as soon as I heard." Nick said quietly as he silently took her hand in his.

"Nicholas. I ... I ... didn't expect you to come. I figured Sister Mary-Catherine might call you, she's the only one who knew the truth." Brenna slowly spoke.

Nick handed her a glass of water and held it for her as she began to cough. He set the glass down and pulled up a second chair on the other side of the bed. He took her hand in his as he pondered her last statement.

"Brenna, what are you talking about? What truth?" Nick asked.

"Who fathered my daughter." Brenna whispered. Her breathing was becoming labored, as she struggled with each breath.

"So, it's true Sister wasn't lying. Is this her sleeping next to you?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that's my daughter Erin Nicola O'Connor -Newman." Brenna rasped out as she strained even harder to speak.

"Wait, Brenna are you saying that's my daughter?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes, the night before you left for home due to the fact your sister was missing, we made love. Erin was the result. You never called, wrote, or got in touch with again. After that I knew I wasn't what you wanted, and I figured it wasn't fair to saddle you with baby. Then I heard you were getting married, I knew then it was the last nail driven in on the coffin. We would never be meant to be, I finally answered Erin's question's about which is half of what caused this mess." Brenna weased out as a nurse came in and began to check levels.

The nurse put Brenna on oxygen to try and help her breathing. As the nurse walked out, Erin slowly began to wake up. She was disoriented after finally getting some much deserved sleep.

"Mom? Are you okay, who's this guy?" Erin asked angrily as she looked at Nick.

"Don't you know this is a private room? I want you out of here, you upset my mom!" Erin said icily to Nick before Brenna could explain.

Nick looked shocked that such a young girl could harbor such anger and venom at someone she didn't even know. Nick looked at Brenna for help, as for what to do.

Brenna saw his look and took a deep breath before she tried to speak.

"Erin, don't worry its okay. He's cool. He's Nicolas Newman, your father. Now before you say a word I want you to know," Brenna started violently coughing. After a few minutes she had stopped. "When I die he will have custody of you until your 21st birthday, he's a good man my little Nicola, I know I promised you I would never leave you, but as corny as this sounds I will always live on in your heart and in your memories. I love you and I hope someday you both will be able to forgive my actions sixteen years ago but I did what I thought was best."

Erin leaned down and gave her mom a kiss and whispered, " I love you too mom."

Brenna started coughing badly and this time blood came out as she coughed. Erin hit the call button for the nurses; Nick begged and pleaded to Brenna not to die on him now that he had just found her again. The nurses and doctors came running in just as Brenna's heart stopped. Erin and Nick were forced out of the room and into the waiting room where the Sister's silently sat.

Erin ran to Sister Mary-Catherine in tears. Nick sat in a chair and said every prayer he knew. A few hours later A Doctor walked in "Family of Brenna O'Connor?" he asked.

They all stood and gathered around the doctor who was obviously covered in Brenna's blood. "I'm so sorr..." was all he got out before Erin ran at him hitting him in the chest calling him a liar, and other such names. Nick pulled her off of him and held her tight in his embrace for the first time as father and daughter. Together they silently stood crying tears of sadness as the nuns offered up silent prayers.


	4. Phone Call 1

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 4: Phone Call 1

Nick made the arrangements for Brenna's funeral with quite icy inputs from Erin. The next few days were so hectic as he tried to befriend Erin. He finally called home, and his father answered the phone.

"Hello, M'boy. What's going on?" Victor asked as he took the phone into his study as to not worry Nikki.

"Hi Dad. It's a mess over here. Before I left boarding school that night Brenna and I made love for the first time for the both of us. Victoria was missing remember? She got pregnant and had my kid. And before you suggest a DNA test to make sure, I already had one, she's mine. You could tell just by looking at her, she's the spitting image of me. We are having calling hours tomorrow night, and then the funeral is Friday. I... have a teenage daughter Dad, she's sixteen and smart and fiery as ever. You'd love her. I am bringing her back on Saturday, when I come home. She hates me, and wants nothing to do with me.

Brenna's will has me as her legal guardian until the age of twenty-one, I thought that was funny so I asked why? She has a juvenile record. I'll tell you more about that when I get home, but could you pave the way a bit by breaking the news to everyone? Please Dad, I don't have a clue as to what to say to Sharon or even attempt and explain this."

"Well, I will do my best my boy. I will call the airport and have them call me with your flight times for Saturday. Do what you think is best, but be careful with your daughter, you have to tread carefully. If you think you've gotten a shock imagine what she's been through. I'll let you go, and talk to you on Saturday."

With that the hung up the phone and settled in for the night, Victor's mind racing. He got back on the phone and arranged for the whole family to come to the ranch for dinner and a family pow-wow.


	5. Family PowWow

Disclaimer: Look in Previous chapter

A/N: I'm back on track with story… this is a short chapter to prep for the big one…

Chapter 5: Family Pow-Wow

A week after Thanksgiving…

After Nick's call, Victor worked had to gather his family back together so he could share this latest information. He arranged for Dru, Neil, Olivia, and Malcolm to watch all the Newman grandchildren, so they adults could have a serious conversation.

Thursday night came and dinner finished when Victor called everyone into the living room to sit. Nikki exchanged a worried glance with Katherine as even Miguel and Ester came in and sat down. After everyone was comfortable and quiet Victor stood up and paced till he found the right spot where he could look at all of his family.

"Well, it is always nice to have my family here with me." Victor paused.

"Dad! What is it already? You're starting to scare mom and me." Victoria interrupted.

"Sorry, my dear. Nicholas called me Sunday night to say he's got some news. I figured the best way to relate this news was to have you all come over. I, for once am speechless at how to say this with out causing too much backlash." Victor paused once more.

"Nicholas called? " Sharon asked in a hurt voice.

"Yes, Victor? When did my son call? I was here almost all day Sunday and I never remember a phone call." Nikki added.

"He called Sunday while you all were at church, with the time difference it was about a little after midnight their. I had stayed home with Noah because he wasn't feeling so well. Yet, that's not really important at the moment.

The heart of why I called you here is what he told me in his phone call. Where to begin?

Sixteen years ago Nick was dating Brenna O'Connor." Victor stopped.

"We all know of this Dad, get to the point." Victoria said wearily, she was getting scared for her brother.

"Let me set this up for you my dear, it may help you to understand.

Anyway, Nick had just graduated a year early from his boarding school; we were unable to attend. We called him a mere three hours later to tell him Victoria was missing and that he must come home right a way. I was sending him the Newman Enterprises jet, it would be their in a few hours.

Nick needed someone to talk to about his sister, for he was worried. It was then they both shared their first time with love. He wanted Brenna to come home with him, but she was only seventeen, like Nick. She couldn't leave with out permission which they both knew she wouldn't get. She came from a bad home life.

Nick left her that day with promises he'd call, write, and visit her. Yet when he got home he was caught up in college, his sister, Newman Enterprises, and then Sharon.

He never left his number so when Brenna became pregnant after her first time, she could not call him. Especially when news went out that he was in jail, and engaged.

So on December thirty-first, in late eighty-eight, Erin Nicola O'Connor-Newman was brought in to this world. Brenna's family disowned her, so she stayed at the Swiss Boarding school, which was run by nuns. Now in the event of Brenna's untimely death, Nick has full custody of his sixteen year-old daughter. He is bringing her here to Genoa City on Saturday." Victor finished.

Not a sound was made, everyone was astonished. Nick, the usual golden boy, one who could do no wrong, had an illegitimate daughter who he was bringing home.


End file.
